Vicio
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: Todo humano tiene un vicio pero ninguno se comparaba al que tenia Shikamaru sin duda era el más problematico


Hola creo que mi musa esta inspirada el día de hoy aquí otro fic y para no perder la costumbre nada y más y nada menos que ShikaIno

Advertencias una que otra mala palabra (creo no estoy segura)

Espero les guste

**.**

**.**

**»****« VICIO»****« **

**.**

Existen infinidad de vicios con los que un ser humano tiene que lidiar ya sea por alguna sustancia toxica o simplemente satisfacción todo en esta vida puede a llegar a convertirse en una adicción.

Por ejemplo el sin saberlo se volvió dependiente al tabaco lo que fue un simple pasatiempo que lo hacía relajarse y sentirse mejor con respecto a la muerte de su sensei poco tiempo después había descubierto que se convirtió en un vicio que de ninguna forma quiso dejarlo aun sabiendo lo que causaba a su salud.

Dos años los más largos para él fueron los que ese vivió lo acompaño en buenos y malos momentos no importaba la ocasión el necesitaba sentir ese humo contaminando sus pulmones.

Hasta cierto día que por fin logro deshacerse de él pero a cambio obtuvo otro vicio y mucho más placentero para él y lo mejor aun sin daño a su salud. Bueno en cierta tal habito que parecía no dañarlo lo dañaba más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaria.

Y ese vicio tenia nombre y apellido Ino Yamanaka, aquella chiquilla escandalosa hizo que dejara el tabaco por otro, ella por más tonto que sonara ella era su nuevo vicio no sabía qué hacer cuando no estaban juntos necesitaba verla tocarla besarla y oler su fragancia que tanto le gustaba.

Sin embargo como todo vicio ay un cierto daño y este no era la excepción se estaba dañando tanto física por todos los golpes que la rubia le proporcionaba, y anímicamente tenía que soportar todos los vicios de ella lo cual jamás llego a necesitar tanta paciencia.

Eran incontables los vicios que la rubia tenía que para nombrarlos no sabía cómo empezar.

Tal vez con su vicio de pequeña ser hermosa y delgada podía pasar días sin comer y haciendo ejercicio para estar delgada por más que se esforzara en decirle que estaba bien que le haría daño a su salud e inclusive dañaría su cuerpo ella no lo escuchaba. Fue en ese momento en que el Nara supo que al tratar a Ino sería un trabajo muy demandante y que necesitaría de mucha paciencia.

No fue hasta el momento que tuvo que parar en el hospital casi de gravedad que entendió que al menos debía comer raciones pequeñas para estar bien.

Aun a sus diecinueve años seguía con su vicio de ser hermosa y delgada pero ahora sin dañar su salud comía lo que se le antojaba claro está en porciones pequeñas y no exagerando tanto entrenando.

Cuando pensó que había acabado estuvo equivocado ya que su nuevo vicio fue unir a las parejas con su escusa de siempre_ quiero que todos sean felices al igual que nosotros _aun recordaba lo que siempre le contestaba.

Que escusa tan más absurda se suponía que el amor debía ser complicado para saber apreciarlo así que para que servía que la hiciera de celestina claro estuvo de acuerdo cuando reunió a Hinata y Naruto ya que de lo contrario a chica se hubiera desgastado anímicamente haciéndole ver a ese idiota cuanto le importaba pero ya era exagerar al tratar de unir a más era solo una escusa para que ellos no se esforzaran y por ende acostumbrarse a que les hicieran las cosas que no les gustaban.

Agradecía a kami cuando ellos mismos le hicieron entender a la rubia que no tenía que solucionarles todo.

Prácticamente la desquiciaron al querer que les solucionara sus problemas de pareja ella gustosa los ayudo pero cuando ella necesitaba un consejo para arreglar las cosas con el moreno no lo encontró por ningún lado dándose por vencida y concentrándose en ellos otro vicio que puso a prueba su paciencia.

Y como olvidar el ejercicio y entrenamientos que hacía para superar a su eterna rival Sakura no es que no quisiera que se superara lo que le molestaba era que a el no le dejaba descansar siempre tenía que estar con ella ayudándole y sin duda ese vivió no desaparecería y no trataría de quitárselo ya que apreciaba su vida.

Y el único que aun no lograba apartar de la rubia es su obsesión por querer que otros la notaran lo cual lograba en todo momento en especial del sexo opuesto esos idiotas lujuriosos que no le quitaban la vista cada vez que la veían pasar.

Aunque la obligara a usar más ropa y cubrir su cuerpo las vistas no desaparecían al menos para su fortuna ya no le decían piropos al menos cuando él estaba presente.

Había pasado un año y sin ninguna novedad alguna sobre algún vicio de su problemática.

_Muy temprano para cantar victoria _Se dijo a sí mismo cuando Ino llego nada más y nada menos que con otra cosa que seguro seria el elegido para soportarlo.

Vio caminar a la rubia hacia él con un aura roja quela cubría de pies a cabeza no sabía qué hacer ya no podía correr ya que la rubia lo había visto era un estratega así que ¿por qué no pensar en una para lograr zafarse? Eso mismo se preguntaba pero solo había un problema era Ino lo que el intentara hacer lo imposible sabía que no funcionaria con ella sin más dispuesto a enfrentarse se quedo observándola mientras ella se acercaba.

-¡Shikamaru!- Lo abrazo y lo beso toda aquella furia se había disipado al ver al moreno

-Hola problemática- Shikamaru respondió aquel gesto al descubrir que su ira no era dirigida a él y no planeaba saber lo quela causo- ¿Vamos a comer?- Y al ver la expresión que su rubia le provocaba se quedo callado ya que estaba seguro de haber metido la mata.

-¿Estás loco? No vamos a ir -

-Problemática y ¿Por qué no? Me muero de hambre -

-No Shikamaru engorde medio kilo no puedo ir vamos a entrenar-

-Problemática ¿qué es medio kilo?-Otro error no era posible ¿y ahora que había hecho?

-Para tu información es mucho por si no lo sabías ahora solo es medio kilo y pronto serán más me voy a volver gorda y fea y tu ya no me querrás- Hizo la actuación de su vida para sonar convincente

-Problemática yo no te voy a cambiar, no importa si engordas eso no importa yo te quiero tal y como eres–

-No te creo, se que muy pronto te aburrirás y te irás con otra, claro aunque estoy segura que será horrible y no me llegaría a los talones- Le dio la espalda al moreno para así notara que estaba molesta

-Tsk problemática-

-¡Y deja de llamarme así!-

Ahora si sus planes de pasar un día tranquilo se había esfumado tenía que hacer algo para tranquilizarla y que mejor que cambiando de tema.

-Ino ¿Cómo sabes que engordaste?- Recordó ya que el padre de la rubia le quito cualquier objeto que ella usara para pesarse después de ese incidente que la llevo al hospital.

-Fui al hospital- No quería continuar pero al ver la cara de preocupación del moreno siguió- Recuerda el examen anual que le hacen a todo ninja

-Entiendo ¿y solo por eso estabas enojada?- _Maldita sea_ se había equivocado una vez más ya que el aura roja volvió a cubrirla.

-Adiós pequeña cerda- Y ese comentario de manera burlona por parte de Sakura hizo que se enfureciera mas si eso era posible.

Y ahora el que tenía que pagar los platos rotos era él no tenía que ser un genio para saber de qué se trataba _su estatura _ de que más se podía enojar si era más delgada que la pelirosa ¿o no?

-Ino tranquila- Trato de calmarla en vano

-¿Tranquila? Estás loco

-Ino son solo números no importa

-Claro que importa si yo fuera más alta ahí si no habría problema Shikamaru-

-Ino tu estatura es perfecta- Si tenía que hacer creer que Ino era perfecta lo cual no era nada fácil cuando algo se le metía a la cabeza

-¡Claro que no! Soy enana necesito hacer algo-

-Solo ponte tacones y ya mujer problemática-

-Si es fácil para ti decirlo tú no los tendrás que usar y demás en una misión no puedo llevar tacones-

-Bien, bien que importa la estatura eres una mujer hábil-se acerco y rozo sus labios-hermosa, inteligente, hábil y un sin número más de características que te hacen perfecta – a cada palabra que le decía le besaba.

-No soy perfecta necesito ser más alta, tal vez con una operación-

-Mujer problemática estas bien no necesitas de nada más ¿qué importa que Sakura sea más alta que tu sino tiene tus hermosas características que te hacen única?- La abrazo por la cintura para que no se fuera sin arreglar aquello o seria más problemático.

-No es solo Sakura Hinata, TenTen, Temari e inclusive esa codificadora ¿Cuál es su nombre? Ah si Shiho son más altas que yo-

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- Era imposible que supera todo eso

-Soy muy hábil e inteligente ¿recuerdas?- Por primera vez desde que lo vio había sonreído al recordar lo que le dijo el moreno

-Problemática-

-Te lo advierto Shikamaru deja de llamarme así-

-Bien no lo hare más-

-¿Estás seguro que no me dejaras por otra?- Lo dijo haciendo un puchero

-Claro que estoy seguro –

-¿Ni por que sea más alta?

-Ni por eso Ino contigo me basta-

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Claro que si- La beso tiernamente sellando así esa promesa

Ino Yamanaka era la peor viciosa que conocía pero al ser su vicio no la podía dejar. Estaría con ella tal como es ya que así la conoció y así se había enamorado locamente de ella


End file.
